


starry night

by synchhrome



Series: the mirror effect [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako & Kaito Friendship, Akako gives him one, Akako is President of #ProtectKurobaKaitoSquad, Kaito needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchhrome/pseuds/synchhrome





	starry night

It's a normal day in Class 3-B.

"BAKAITO!"

Then a series of wooden chairs and desks being hit continuously by what Akako presumes to be Nakamori Aoko's signature mop. She need not turn her head around to figure that the magician is dodging, at the same time, riling his childhood friend with comments of what color her underwear is today.

A normal day, indeed.

It shouldn't have irritated her as much but Akako somehow feels her eyes narrowing and her fingers tapping on her arm incessantly.

"Akako-sama, are you– do you want us to stop Kuroba and Nakamori?"

Akako looks over her classmate and his cheeks flushes a deep red under her gaze. The boys flocking around her glared.

"Are they too loud, Akako-sama?"

"Oi, Kuroba! Stop annoying Nakamori-chan and just ask her on a date!"

Catcalls follow that comment and Akako still glares at the boy she can't even remember the name of. _Remember_ isn't even the appropriate word for it as she didn't bother asking all these servants their names in the first place. They hardly matter, after all, except for copying notes when she's too lazy and feeding her ego with compliments she already knew herself.

An arm falls around her shoulders and her followers all make a sound of protest. Akako already knew who it is without looking. The aura the person projects is a beautiful purple, dark and rich with all the emotion swirling in it. It leaves a strange taste in her mouth that is so different from all the others that mingle around her and unintentionally feeding her.

"It's a beautiful morning, Akako-chan!" He admonishes like Akako is a little child that needs scolding. Kuroba Kaito then opens his eyes and the indigo eyes that greet her are darker than the aura which the owner emanates. A dark pink rose blocks her sight and almost touches her nose. "You'll look old with all those wrinkles~"

Then he jumps out of reach when she takes the stem and dozen boys tried to grab him. Akako doesn't bother looking. With all the practice the magician has with the Taskforce, he'd surely be fine with highschool boys who can't even walk straight.

Dark pink rose.

Akako scoffs. What a showman. If Kaito wanted to express his gratitude towards her, he need not to. She didn't do things _for him._

What is he even thanking her for?

A thank you for keeping the secret persona he turns into under the moonlight?

A thank you for the vague warnings she gave him whenever danger flirts around his orbit?

Or is it for that one time she decidedly dons the white cape and monocle to keep him out of Hakuba and Spider's trap?

Because if this rose is for all those, Akako doesn't need it. The gratitude is unwarranted. All the things she did, she did it for herself. Akako is a selfish witch and she has no qualms admitting it.

His secret she kept because no one else has that. Granted, she found out without his permission but, eh, _details_. Not even Nakamori Aoko has the privilege to see in-between the rare moments when Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou KID and all his other facets seamlessly turn into one person that not even Akako can determine which parts belongs to which face. It's always a delight whenever the solid purple turns into a gradient of its shade that borders on perfection.

Her lips threaten to curl into a small smile and Akako hides it in pretense of smelling the rose.

 _And the warnings?_ Akako rolls her eyes.

Should he really be thanking her for that? It's silly. Akako does it because _nobody_ is allowed to have Kuroba Kaito. He's Akako's even if he hasn't accepted nor acknowledged it. Hers to either possess or hurt. She doesn't know which one, yet. But until then, Kuroba Kaito should not be harmed or captured by anyone else, detectives or by the men in black (ugh), Akako wouldn't let it happen.

An explosion of rose petals draws her attention once again to the magician in front of the class. All their classmates either staring at him in awe and admiration. Even in the dull room of Ekoda High, Kuroba Kaito stands bright and untouchable. Not in the magnitude that Kaitou KID is but Kaito is way above these people and they know it, however subconsciously.

"Bakaito, you're gonna help the class clean that!"

Akako twitches. Untouchable to all except one Nakamori Aoko, it seems.

Then they chased each other around like it's nobody's business as everyone either laughs or teases them.

The aroma of rose never left the classroom even until all petals miraculously disappeared and Akako can't help but feel how Kaito's purple aura turn into a shade lighter, colder. Like the one she only feels when he wears the cape and monocle, standing above everyone else.

Out of reach and standing at the center of his stage.

Alone and desolate.

Akako purses her lips and tightens her hold around the stem of her rose. Careful not to crush it.

She hates the taste of lavender on Kaito.

*

The thing about Red Magick is that Akako feeds off auras and emotions.

Never harmful as Black Magick but is neither good. She's breeching and looking at the human soul, after all. Akako takes a look and at the same time, baring her own. It's unforgivable to take without giving back, so all she does is peek and probably soak herself in them. Like, sleeping in a soft bed after a long day.

Except, Akako does it all the time with everyone. The only difference is the time and focus she spends. Sometimes, she'll let herself be lost and float over everyone else's at the same time. Most of the time, she picks the prettiest ones. The one that are strong enough to cancel her powerful crimson and let her rest.

Everyone has different colors, taste and feel. Akako makes sure to steer clear of people that feels mucky and tastes like mud or iron. _Erkk_ – Spider? Ugh, not again. That man feels like adhesive and tastes like one if Akako ever has the chance to eat glue.

Then there are people like Nakamori Aoko that feels like grass beneath bare feet and sunlight on her skin. Summer and pine leaves, tasting like a long moment in the fields with wind hitting your face softly. Like childhood and fond memories. A beautiful shade of blues and white.

(Akako would never admit it but she likes it)

Being a Red Witch is strange but Akako revels in it. It's neither pure nor tainted, it is retribution and mercy in power.

Take only from those who have taken from you.

Harm only those who have harmed you.

Provide for those who gave you kindness.

Rules of Equivalence and all that.

Of course, Akako wouldn't be a powerful Red Witch if she can't find a way to skirt around those rules but she make do. The devotion charm? Take their attention and give them something– _someone_ worthy to be devoted to. Who ever said Akako is not crafty? Or great? All these men are lucky to be in her presence.

And it's maybe why she hates Kaito. Whichever mask he wears.

Is she not worthy enough for him? That in itself is a slight against her! Against her magick! Not one spell or charm ever worked on that spiteful thief. Even her crystal ball hasn't been able to read his future clearly for a long, long time that Akako's now only stuck with vague predictions, thus the cryptic warnings she gives him. All that is reason enough to strike back!

But... sometimes, in the middle of everyone who's willing to accomodate Akako, there's no one who knows how... lonely it can get.

(Not that she'd admit it! Magicks above, her mama and grandmama and all her ancestors will rise from their graves just to strangle her!)

Kaito knows, though.

It's what drew– _draws_ Akako to him. Maybe. She's not attracted to Kaito! But– yes, okay, maybe a little.

That beautiful purple energy that surrounds him is like a huge, encompassing blanket to Akako. It changes and phases a lot but the aura of protection has never wavered. When he's Kuroba Kaito, he feels like a turbulent storm and warmth. Hot chocolate in front of the fire and wool socks. Tastes like happy stories told in whispers under a blanket.

(It's rare these days. Now that Kuroba Kaito starts to become the _mask_ and not the face)

When he's Kaitou KID, Akako feels she's floating mid-air without her broom or anything to hold her up but there's no fear because the wind is there to keep her afloat. Like skylights beneath her feet and the moon behind her back. Tastes like secrets told in the dark. Like clouds and childish giddiness.

(The clouds get more pronounced each day and the giddiness has become tainted with desperation)

Her favorite though, is Kaito's. Just Kaito, not Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou KID.

Kaito feels like feet flirting with the cold waves of the sea. Like a hidden cabin in the middle of woods shrouded by huge trees and thick shrubs. Like having a scraped knee and remnants of a warm hug. Like trembling fingers running through her hair. Tastes like bitterness of words that never went past the lips. Like an unwavering grin despite the tears.

Akako has never seen Kaito just be _Kaito_. Either Kuroba Kaito or Kaitou KID is the foremost mask and Kaito as the one hidden beneath. Like the deep royal purple fading in all the biting shades of lilac and lavender.

That Kaito is the one that Akako knows understood her. The one that he showed her twice under the moonlight.

After all, Rule of Equivalence.

Red Magick gives Akako to see through all colors and in exchange, she can never show anyone what is under her crimson color.

_"It's great price for a great power, Akako. We must pay it."_

*

"I know you don't trust me, Kuroba-kun–"

"This again?!"

"But," Akako leans forward and Kaito leans away, "you are shaking the crows' nest too much and now they are vengeful. I..."

Kaito loses a bit of his playful edge and a crooked grin replaces the easy and fake one he wears everyday. "Akako-chan, the only birds I like are my doves and I don't remember pissing off any black birds~"

Why?! Why must he be this infuriating? Akako's trying to– she's trying–

"Idiot!" She yells. "I sense danger and blood in tonight's heist! I can't– the crystal ball can't– it can't tell me anything more! Your immunity is hindering it and I can't give you anything else! So, stop being an idiot and postpone your—"

"Akako."

Akako startles. He's never... called Akako by her name. Not even when he's wearing the white cape and monocle. The tinge of lavender is visibly staying behind Kuroba Kaito's purple.

"Kaito..."

He smiles and pats her head. Shock freezes Akako's whole body as she's overwhelmed by a myriad of emotions that _Kaito_ feels for a split second. It hasn't been a second too long but Akako feels it to be wholly _Kaito_ with all his masks taking a backseat for the solid, deep purple before taking becoming gradient once again.

His fingers brush her bangs before he withdraws them. "It's cute when you worry, Akako-chan. But you do reckless things when you're worried." He grins. It isn't Kaito but it isn't fake, either, and Akako is just confused. "So! Just leave it to Kaitou KID, hm? I dunno why you're worried about me, though! I'm not as reckless as KID, am I?"

She swallows a lump in her throat and lets herself submerge into the ever-changing purple. It welcomes her like a soft blanket and Akako just wants to bury herself in it.

"Idiot boy. You always piss me off."

Kaito just laughs and Akako grits her teeth.

He should stop trying to protect everyone. Kaito is not a hero. Neither is Kuroba Kaito nor Kaitou KID.

As they walk back to their classroom with Kaito chattering endlessly, Akako wonders why she hates it when _Kaito_ shows.

*

Akako goes straight to her home after class that day.

"Akako-sama!" Her servant hurries towards her to take her bag. "You're early—"

"Shut up. Prepare all the things I might need for healing and recovery. After that, you shall go attend Kaitou KID's heist." Akako frowns when she turns to the servant and sees him gawking. "What?! Didn't you hear me?"

He shakes his head so fast that Akako hears a crack that almost made her wince.

"No, no! F-Forgive me Akako-sama! At what extent would you be healing this... err, someone? Assuming of course that it _is_ a person?"

Akako rolls her eyes and continues her ascent to the ritual room while the servant tails after her. "Prepare everything I need short of somebody dying. I can't do much with death, after all."

Or so she'd like everyone else, including herself and the servant, to believe. Akako chastises herself.

_Dangerous thoughts, Akako. Stop right there._

She'd hate to figure out what she can and will do. What she will _give_ if Kaito dies.

"And what do you wish me to do at the phantom thief's heists, my lady?"

Akako pauses in front of two huge doors.

"Bring him back alive."

*

When her servant came in through the doors dragging a bloody Kaito to her room, Akako almost feels her heart turn heavy and drop.

"Idiot!" She yells at them both as she reaches out for Kaito. The magician is conscious but considering he's been bleeding heavily, that may not be the case in the next few minutes if Akako won't start working now. Her servant, on the other hand, is wide awake and looking guilty. "Didn't you think to just fly him?! What if you aggravated the wound?! Where is it?!"

The servant gulps. "I-I– I'm sorry, Akako-sama but I spent a lot of energy on making us unnoticeable and the broom dropped at the ent—" He noticed Akako's withering glare and squawks. "A bullet wound, my lady. To his abdomen!"

Akako hisses. There might be organ rupture taking place already and she's not an expert— magick aboves, _she doesn't know a single thing about medicine or surgeries!_

(and no, she's not tearing up but it's– close– _NO!_ )

Kaito is bleeding profusely atop the ritual table, possibly dying, and Akako braces herself. Well, she wouldn't admit it but she's been curious what she's willing to give in exchange for Kaito's life. He might not be dead but in a few minutes, he can be. Now's the good time to find out as any.

Akako takes a deep breath. "Servant, get out."

"But Akako-!"

"OUT!"

"...yes, my lady."

The door clicks shut a second later and Akako clenches the hands she didn't even notice shaking. "You should've listened to me, idiot."

*

Five hours and seven times Kaito almost died later, Akako slumps to the floor and presses her forehead to the edge of the marble table. It feels sticky and she absentmindedly recalls that it has been covered in Kaito's blood.

She takes deep inhales and steadies herself. Kaito feels faint near her, but at the very least he's steady and not fading. It could be because he almost died or it could be…

Akako lifts her palm and looks.

 _Or it could be it was_ her _whose energy is fading._

"Akako?"

She gulps and grips the corner of the table to push herself up. Her arms strain and wobble but Akako managed to stand and she sees Kaito's visible eye. "Imbecile."

His hand comes up to the right side of his face and his fingers touch the metal rim of the monocle. "I suppose it's too ambitious of me to wish my top hat is still on my head?"

Fatigue and breathlessness color his voice. Coming out of the dangerous edge might be really tiring, huh?

It's out of context but Akako laughs and crosses her arms on the surface of the table, beside Kaito's shoulders, and inclines her head. It could be the adrenaline but Akako knows what it is.

"Kaito."

"It's _Kaitou,_ Ojou-san." A tired smirk pulls up on his lips. "Kaitou KID."

A huff. "Your sorry excuse didn't save you from being shot, idiot. I did."

"...do you require anything in return?"

"No." A pause. "It depends if you're willing to give it."

Kaito chuckles and shifts so he can cover his eyes with his arm. "A generous trade, then?"

"If you'd call it that." Akako glares. "Date me, Kaito."  
It's an empty demand, voiced out more for her sake than anything else.

She feels it more than she saw how Kaito stiffens. How _Kaito_ and Kaitou KID makes way for Kuroba Kaito and Akako _knows._

"I'm sorry, Ojou-san. I don't think you'd like a boyfriend with a criminal record a mile long~"

She expects it. Before he even knew which words to say. His aura tells it all despite Akako not having the sensitivity she normally has.

Kaito feels nothing more than fondness, gratitude and protectiveness for her.

"I'm not weak, Kuroba." says Akako. "I _saved_ you. I don't need you to protect me."

Silence reigns over the two of them and Akako barely registers it when Kaito pats her head, fingers tangling with her red hair. Everything stays still except for the flickering candles.

"Wrong, Akako-hime." The smile in his words is too strong that if she had her normal powers, there's no doubt she'd be able to taste it. "Even strong women like you need to be protected. What kind of gentleman thief would I be if I can't do that?"

A stupid one.

Akako's fine with that. If Kaito continues to be the self-sacrificing idiot that he is, by all means. She just has to be fast enough, good enough and strong enough to be there whenever he's harmed. He may not let her protect him from the baddies, but she can very well be the one to make sure he comes back alive after every misstep he takes.

Only, it's not just the men after Kaito that he needs protecting from.

Akako remembers the feeling of soft cries that sounded loud inside a dark room. Of a shaking boy trying to imitate a poor copy of a hug to alleviate the cold. It's not hers and he doesn't know she knows but she _does._

Kaito will always come back alive even after any fatal wounds but…

"Who protects you from yourself, then?"

Because Akako can heal his wounds outside but she can _never_ ever be the one to heal the ones inflicted inside. No one can.

There is no answer that comes except for the fingers that stilled on her hair and that in itself is answer enough.

Akako is almost thankful that she's still weak. This way, she can't taste the tragedy of Kaito's deep purple aura.

*

It happens again. And again and _again._

Kaito getting hurt during his heists has become normal. Some worse than the others, some are minor enough that Akako hardly need to replenish her own energy. She continues to heal him despite not being a healer and it's not in any of her immediate plans to stop.

"Akako-sama, don't you think you have been overexerting yourself?" Her servant had once asked her before Akako enters the ritual room where she knew Kaito is in, bleeding, probably.

Safe to say, her servant now knew better than to question her.

"He's right, though. Isn't he, Akako?" Kaito asks while she focuses on the stream of red energy flowing from her hand to heal Kaito's chest, which is heavily matted with yellow and purple bruises.

_Provide for those who gave you kindness._

_Provide for those who gave you kindness._

_Provide for those who gave you kindness._

In a matter of minutes, Kaito's skin looks like he hadn't been shot multiple times and would have been dead if not for the bulletproof vest he wears.

Akako huffs and whacks his head to which he cried out. "Idiot. If you want me to stop healing your sorry ass–"

She ignores Kaito's indignant cry.

"–then stop getting shot at, half-wit."

Kaito continues to defend himself by saying he's a _highly intelligent human being with above average IQ_ but Akako just marvels how his aura is ever-changing but it never falls into the shade of his eyes.

She cups his left cheek with a hand and feels him tense under the touch.

(oh, you sad sad boy)

"Akako-hime?"

Her fingers trace the outline of his cheekbones, then to his jaws and Akako wonders about the relativity of beauty. Because she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she's attractive. Most attractive in the world if her crystal is to believe (it is). But here, in the dark ritual room in Akako's desolate mansion, Kaito sits under the light of a hundred candles and his eyes were indigo but it burns in reflection of the fire. So bright and wide and Akako never knew if anyone can compare to Kaito's beauty.

"U-Uh, Akako, you're uhm–"

"Kaito."

"Akako-hime, it's Kai- _tou!_ Kai- _tou_ KID!"

A chuckle escapes her as Kaito's cheeks burn under her fingertips and Akako is no longer shocked by the magnitude of her affection towards him. It isn't an explosion that threatens to burst in her chest but a slow building warmth that seeps into her bloodstream.

No, she couldn't be the one to touch him _deep_ and heal him but for now, she would have to be enough for him. Akako can mend the cracks on his soul but she doesn't have the parts that can fit with his broken edges.

Though, she can keep him alive until the one who does, comes.

Akako pushes his forehead to rest on the crook of her neck, ignoring the piece of metal that digs into her skin uncomfortably. Kaito freezes for a few seconds and Akako hums. "It's okay, Kaito. You have me."

A hand tentatively clutches around her waist, not knowing whether to pull or to push her away. Akako wraps her arms completely around her friend. One arm around the shoulder and another on his head to keep him. She whispers the same three words over and over again to his hair until she feels the arms wrap around her tightly and completely, trembling and gentle.

"You have me, Kaito." She kisses the crown of his head and closes her eyes as deep purple covers her whole being and Akako lets herself fall into the tragedy of Kaito but never loosens the hold she has on him. "You have me."

"No– Akako don't say that.”

(you stupid boy, how can you have so much love for everyone else and not have anything left for yourself)

Akako might have said something like _My heart is breaking for you_ and _I love you, idiot but it's not enough_ or _I have you,_ but no.

She wouldn't.

Because then, the tears would fall and she can't lose her power when it is all that she has to keep this sad boy by her side. Yes, her heart breaks for Kaito. Yes, she loves Kaito. But, no. She doesn't have Kaito. She never had. Would never have.

In the end, as she holds a shaking Kaito in her arms, the monocle stays on his face and there isn't a wet spot on her clothes or skin.

It's as close as she can get and it's enough.

It would have to be.

*

"I'm sorry."

"...what for?"

…

"You're really amazing and I'm such a jerk for being mean to you back then."

A scoff. "My self-esteem isn't too brittle, stupid thief."

A snicker, then a pause.

"Ah, I– uhm. Akako– you know... hm."

Akako smiles behind her teacup. "Don't force yourself to open up, thief. Your novelty is in your mystery."

"Hey! See here, lady, I'll have you know that I have a lot of interesting quality!"

Yes, Akako wishes so bad that he can open his heart to her but _no._

It isn't hers to trespass and to keep.

*

Months passed and they graduated highschool and college has never been in her plans (what for? she has the money and all the resources to be anything she wants to be, why waste time in another building) but then four months ago, she found herself sitting beside a certain magician, moonlighting as a thief, taking entrance exams for numerous universities. And one thing leads to another and now she's a college student.

 _Way to go, Akako._ She sighs and grips the small, red suitcase she brought today. All her things had been taken care of her Servant since last week and all she brought today are her personal things.

"A-ka-ko- _chaaan!_ " Kaito disappears in a puff of smoke on the entrance of the apartment building and reappear in one again, this time an arms-length away from her. He bows and kisses the back of her hand. "It's good to see you, Akako-hime."

Akako wills the blush on her face to tone down but if the evil smirk on the magician's face is any indication, he'd noticed already. _Ugh. Why can't he stay awkward around her?_

Somehow, Akako just knows her University years would be spent with a constant headache and a thorn to her side.

Her Servant had been surprised ( _"U-University, Akako-sama?!"_ ) when he saw all the emails for her acceptance letters. It had been _a lot._ Kaito is an ambitious, little pest and Akako got dragged into it because _Ahoko is going to university with Hakuba! Hakuba! Can you believe it?!_ and he refuses _to share the same air as Hakuba for another several years!_

Not that it mattered since Tokyo University and Waseda are fifteen minutes away from each other and Nakamori-chan promised (threatened) to have mandatory study dates (she's convinced Kaito and Akako are dating despite the three of them, including Hakuba, pointing towards the other side) every Wednesday and Saturday.

It's strange, Akako thinks. To have friends that genuinely wants to be in her presence. Nakamori-chan (or _just_ Aoko as she likes to remind the witch) is not surprising. The girl is a fresh breath of air that until this day, gives Akako the break she needed when things get overwhelming.

(she's accepted things as they are but it totally does _not_ mean they are easy)

(it never is, with Kaito)

But Hakuba, oh, Hakuba is a surprise. He'd always felt like a lighthouse in the middle of the sea. A never-ending, ascending elevator. Tastes like heavy clouds that covers the sun yet wouldn't let a single raindrop fall. She tells Kaito about it and he tells her that to _us common people, it's called being having a stick up their ass all the time._

And then five months before their graduation, he and Aoko skirted around each other and for the first few weeks, he'd been unsettled. A rough elevator ride, violent waves crashing on the lighthouse's rock foundation and the thunder and lightning was bordering on _loud_ that Akako had to conspire with Kaito to leave the two to find their way towards her mansion on one study night and have the time to talk.

It was a welcome change when Hakuba and Aoko knocks on her door and Akako was met with sunlight and damp grass. Like a satisfying _ding!_ of the elevator after a long ride. It was all bright and happy and even the dark, thunderous backdrop of her house cannot affect it.

(later, they'd find out that Hakuba protected Aoko from the evil creatures that lurks around the property)

(Kaito and Akako never confessed that they joined forces to make the _evil creatures_ believable)

(Hakuba suspects, though)

(he doesn't have the proof, obviously)

A tug to her hand brings her back to the present and she sees Kaito beaming at her, swinging her suitcase in his hands. These days, he'd been... bright. And happy. The gradient of his aura becoming unrecognizable where they end and began.

Akako is glad. She'd been able to soothe _Kaito_ and not completely _heal_ him, but he was doing good. The lilac, lavender and deep purple no longer flicker and crash like Kaito is shuffling through his masks for every situation. It wasn't perfect but better.

A few months ago, though, he knocks on her balcony door after a heist. She didn't even think of it when she opened them and wounds Kaito's reaching hands around her. He buries his face in her neck, then. Top hat tumbling out of his head and revealing his messy hair, monocle still digging to her skin.

The kaleidoscope of purple and its shades never stayed on the same pattern twice. Kaito's lavender trying to dominate the deep purple and lilac but the former just bleeds through it like Kaito's losing control, losing the mask of Kaitou KID.

He didn't cry and he left after leaving a deep pink rose in her hand and a light kiss to her hair. Not one word uttered.

And he came back again after the next heist and... and suddenly he's settled. A few rising of Kaitou KID there and Kuroba Kaito's lilac is almost unrecognizable between the deep purple and lavender but it's not wavering. Kaito feels... solid. Grounded, after all the months (years) he spent drowning and suffocating.

Akako hugged him then. She didn't cry or shed a single tear but it's a close thing.

Akako mourned for the loss of a heart she never had and rejoices for the mending of a soul she could not repair.

"Akako-chan, Earth to Akako-chan!" Kaito whines and Akako catches herself brushing her fingers on his brown fringes. He grins and tilts his head. "Man, you're spacing out a _lot_ today! Are you wondering if you brought your favorite red lace lingerie? Because it's in your closet in your apartment, you know? You should have just asked me! I color coordinated your _whooole_ wardrobe."

Akako balls her fists and forces a grin to her face, "If you say one more– _one more word_ , Kuroba Kaito, I will eviscerate you."

Shades of purple flows smoothly with the sound of laughter and Akako lets herself drown in it.


End file.
